


Looking good in them

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocently, with Ben picking one of Mike's shirts up on his way out of the bedroom after the first night together, to cover himself up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking good in them

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Ben wears Mike's stuff [Its canon] [●](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eozXLxb_jE0&src_vid=uyNFl44UjN8&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_3976775235)

 

It started innocently, with Ben picking one of Mike's shirts up on his way out of the bedroom after the first night together, to cover himself up a bit. Because Mike’s roommate didn’t have to see his hickey covered skin. And later when he went home, he was still wearing that soft, good smelling shirt underneath his jacket.

And he hadn’t felt that alone when he curled up on his sofa.

* * *

 

After that, Ben always wore at least one article of clothing from Mike. Mike usually didn’t notice and when he did, he just smiled and kissed Ben extra passionate. Before muttering something along the line of ‘you look good in them’.

* * *

 

Taking Mike's scarf and beanie was natural for him after Mike took them off. It hadn’t come to his mind that it probably looked weird. Huddled into someone else's clothes. But all he could do was smile and lower his face from time to time to bury his face into the soft scarf.

* * *

 

Breathing in deeply, Ben squared his shoulders and plastered a smile on his face to hide his shaking. With a quick look around, he brushed his thumb over the seam of the dress shirt he wore. It was one of Mike's. Feeling better already, he took a last breath and went onto the stage.

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” Mike asked when he sat down next to Ben, who had more than a few pillows surrounding him and a lot of tissues too.

“Don’t feel so well.” He answered and leaned instantly into Mike’s side.

“Should I make you a tea?”

“Please.”

“And should I fetch one of my sweaters?”

If Ben's cheeks hadn’t been red already because of the higher temperature of his body, he would have blushed. But now he just nodded, a bit too fast because his head spun a few moments later and he sneezed loudly seconds after he nodded.

Later when he was huddled in Mike’s sweater against Mike’s side with a mug full of herbal tea and watching crappy TV he wondered when Mike had finally noticed it.

* * *

 

From then on, Mike threw some of his stuff at Ben willingly when he got out of bed, sometimes hugging Ben from behind when he slipped on one of the shirts, just to get him out of it once again.

* * *

 

“Maybe we should move in together.” It came out of nowhere. They sat together on the couch, eating some leftover spaghetti out of one huge bowl.

Ben choked slightly, inhaling too sharp too fast. He looked at Mike with his open face and smiling eyes before swallowing what he had in his mouth.

“Sure, yeah, yes.” Ben said and took the bowl out of Mike's grip, placing it on the floor before sliding into Mike’s lap.

“But what brought this on?” he asked and gave Mike a soft kiss.

“I just really love you.” Sliding his hands into his boyfriend's blond hair and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

“And I really love seeing you in my stuff. Or lying in my bed. Or being homely around me.” Pressing the next kiss against Ben’s jaw and continuing downward until Mike's lips were pressing against Ben’s collarbone.

“I love you too. So much.” Ben moaned and leaned his head backwards, enjoying the sensation.

“Good. We will look for a house tomorrow.” And with that, Mike lifted Ben up as he stood  and carried him into his bedroom.

Soon there would be a bedroom which would be _their_ bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> thanks to my lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) who i love dearly and deserves all the love :*


End file.
